The present invention relates to ice protection systems for gas turbine engine nosecones.
Gas turbine engines for aerospace applications generally include a nose cone structure at a forward end where air enters the engine. During flight conditions, there is a risk of ice accumulation on the nosecone. Ice formation on the nosecone can dislodge and be ingested by the engine, potentially damaging the engine. Ice accumulation can also undesirably affect weight characteristics and aerodynamics at the nosecone.
Prior art solutions for ice protection have involved directing relatively warm engine bleed air into a hollow interior cavity of the nosecone for anti-icing purposes. The bleed air helps maintain the nosecone at a temperature that does not allow ice to form. One disadvantage of bleed air for nosecone anti-icing systems is that bleeding air from a primary engine flowpath represents an engine efficiency loss.